The road trip
by give-me-tvd
Summary: Bonnie stands in the middle of the triangle, looking at the three men around her. She suddenly feels amused with the sight.


_A/N: A drabble that I've written week ago or so, where ALL my OTPs can breathe!_

… …

The music was oddly nice; she took another sip of her drink as she looked around the place that is starting to feel like home in a strange way. It was good to see people around her, it was good to know that other people were having normal lives and going to the grill to just spend the day. No heretics to fight, no spells to figure out, nothing to worry about.

It was good to join them for one day.

"It's weird, isn't it?"

She turns around to Matt refilling her glass.

"How they know nothing about the madness we're going through." He smiles.

She smiles back at those blue eyes that suddenly take her back to her childhood.

"Yeah well today, I know nothing about it either." She shoots him a proud smile before swallowing her glass in one gulp.

"Huh?" He raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"You might think that day-drinking is a bad sign, but you're wrong." She raises her eyebrows and leans forward. And he does the same. "I'm waiting for my ride." She whispers as if it was a secret.

"What ride?" He whispers back, not sure if she's sober anymore.

"I'm going on a road trip." She hits her fists on the table and goes back that she almost fall off the stool.

"You are?"

"Yup." She gets off the stool and takes her bag. "I'll be outside, waiting for my partner." She winks at him before leaving and he stands still.

She walks three steps outside and stops to get her phone.

"Waiting for me?"

She looks around to find Enzo leaning on the wall before walking to her with his typical smirk.

She tries to hold her grin but it's a huge failure.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a family to serve?" She titles her head.

"Not anymore, they gotta find another one." He takes another step.

"Ooh, what's changed?" She teases.

"Nothing much, I just figured I deserved better." He smiles.

She smiles back before biting her lip.

"I heard you were going on a road trip." He says. "Figured no one would be better than me."

"Oh really?"

"You have no idea how much fun I can be." His British accent rings in her ears.

She is about to shoot back before they hear the voice of a car pulling right next to her.

"Your ride is here Bon Bon." Damon says with a wide smirk, taking off the sunglasses and wiggling his eyebrows.

She turns around and rolls her eyes with a grin.

"He is your ride?" Enzo says with much confusion.

"Who else would it be?" Damon shrugs as he gets out of the car and leans against it.

She doesn't answer, only narrows her eyes and purses her lips with a title of her head.

"What?" Damon asks in confusion, especially when Enzo smiles in victory. "What?" He repeats. "Of course it's me, it _has_ to be me, who else would it be?"

"I'm ready Bon."

They all turn around to see Matt Donovan walking out of the grill.

"I'm sorry?" Both Damon and Enzo say in utter confusion.

"Matt?" Bonnie tries to hold in her chuckle.

"I'm your partner." Matt titles his head, his blue eyes shining with victory and much happiness.

"Um, _as if_." Damon scoffs.

"Bon?" Matt asks , feeling lost.

Bonnie stands in the middle of the triangle, looking at the three men around her. She suddenly feels amused with the sight.

"So the three of you are offering their company! How can I choose?" She raises her eyebrows as she spins slowly in her place to watch their hopeless faces.

Just when the three men look at each other with baffled look, they hear the sound of a car pulling over next to them. And it's not any other car but the red Porsche with Stefan Salvatore and his glasses.

"Hey, Bonnie." He raises his eyebrows at her.

"Hey, Stefan." She smiles.

"You ready?" He isn't even trying to hide his smirk.

"Yup." She says as she grabs her back bag from the ground.

" _You_?" Damon says with disbelief, eyes narrowing and finger pointed at his brother's direction.

Stefan only presses his lips into thin smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Enzo mutters as he looks around him.

And Matt, well Matt only chuckles in utter confusion.

"What's going on here?" Caroline asks while practically covering Stefan's body with her own in attempt to reach his window. "Hey, Bon." She adds.

"Hey, Care."

Bonnie takes a moment to watch their faces, how confuse and hopeless they seem.

"Stefan and Caroline are going on a trip and they invited me." She shrugs.

"I'm sorry?" Damon blinks several times.

"Why is that a problem?" Caroline asks, but no one answers, they just glance at each other. "Why is that a problem?" She looks to Stefan with their faces too close.

Stefan opens his mouth to explain but his smile stops him from saying a word. "Just wait." He whispers.

"What?" She whispers back but Damon interrupts their short connection.

"No, no, no, no, you're supposed to take _her_ away not _them_." Damon walks closer to the car.

Bonnie and Stefan share a look before she shrugs and walks to the door.

"I'll see you guys soon." She says as she puts her bag into the car.

"What? No." Damon looks around him, looking for support from his previous enemies but they're doing nothing but watching. "Bonnie Bennett, you can't get off my train, if you get off my train you can never come back."

"Sure I can." She gives him a big wide smile while holding her door.

"God knows she needs to get off that train." Caroline mumbles but she gets a glare from Damon anyway.

"I think we'll see you guys soon." Stefan says, licking his lips and putting his glasses on again.

"You'll regret this, brother." Damon says with a frown.

"Oooh, war it is." Stefan mocks him before starting the car. "See ya, brother." He says before driving.

Damon, Enzo and Matt stand still in their place as they watch the car going far away from their reach.

"I don't know about you," Damon says with a frown and furrowed eyebrows, eyes still where the car had left. "But I'm following that Car."

He looks at them then, Matt and Enzo look at each other before walking to Damon's car. The three gets into the car. Enzo takes the back seat to himself with his arm spread wide on the chair.

"This is gonna be fun." Enzo says.

"Oh, it will be a lot of things, but fun won't be one of them." Damon says with his eyes fixed on the road as he starts the engine. "He will regret it."

"Oh boy." Matt mumbles before they get on the road.

Three boys on a mission.


End file.
